


Not Alone

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason lay on his stomach on the sofa, his head in Tim's lap. His arms circling his skinny middle tightly. Tim's hands are running through his hair soothingly.</p><p>"Your not alone Jay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

\---

Jason lay on his stomach on the sofa, his head in Tim's lap. His arms circling his skinny middle tightly. Tim's hands are running through his hair soothingly.

"Your not alone Jay."

He leans down pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. As Jason closed his eyes. 

"Never alone Jay. Not anymore."

Tim cups Jason's face in his hands carefully. 

"I'm here now. I'm not leavening you. You don't have to be alone again. Never alone, Jay. Not anymore. Never again. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

He resets their foreheads together, bumping their noses together. 

Jason sighs. His eyes fluttering open. Teal eyes look up in to the bright sapphire above him. 

"I know."

Tim sighs. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

\---


End file.
